


Lemon Character

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [2]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... can be found in the Character of Lemons, but only for a price. A collection of one-shot citrus for AMU and IKUTO. Canon, fluff, AU. Requests welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wish-Fullfilling Cat

Inspired by the first chapter, A Wish-Fulfilling Cat, of the manga, Tarot Café, and the song “Once Upon a Time in New York City” from the movie, Oliver and Company. I’ve been really inspired by Tarot Café lately. It’s a good series—I’d recommend it.

Summary: Amu is trapped in an abusive relationship. She desperately wishes to be free of her cruel boyfriend, but then… someone comes to grant her wish.

X X X

The night was cold, even for October, and it was pouring down rain. The jack-o-lanterns resting on steps, railings, and balconies were ready for the holiday next weekend. Plastic ghosts and skeletons hung from porches, swaying and rattling in the icy breeze. Cotton cobwebs stretched across shrubs and trees, fake spiders perched within them, waiting for prey that would never come. It was the kind of night when everyone should be snuggled inside with a loved one, watching cheesy B-rated horror films and sharing extra-butter popcorn. 

But Amu was not home, not yet. She was merely on her way home from her part-time job. The hard wind threatened to turn her umbrella inside out and thrashed her rose-colored hair into her face, stinging. The rain tore at her bare legs, soaking her socks and sneakers. She shivered, hugging her free arm around her torso and clutching her thin jacket closed. Even so, the chill wind blew right through her as if her body didn’t exist. In fact, she often felt like her heart was always exposed to the elements, the naked organ being torn apart by people, time, and cruelty.

A bolt of lightning raked across the ink-black sky, lighting up the street in stark relief. Amu felt as if she had been tossed into an old-time movie and any moment now, a gumshoe with a cigarette hanging off his lip would step from the alleyway before her. Or else a monster would slink from the shadows and devour her whole just like a scream queen from a cheap horror movie. She shuddered, glancing suspiciously at the shadows around her.

Then, she realized how silly she was behaving and shook herself. “Stop it, Amu,” she chastised. “Don’t be stupid. There’s no such thing as monsters!”

Something yowled in the darkness.

The sharp cry made Amu scream and jump, stumbling over her own feet. She nearly lost her grip on her umbrella, slipping in the ankle-deep water rushing through the gutter on the street, but somehow managed to stay on her feet. She whirled around, golden eyes scanning the shadows for the source of the howl. 

At first, she didn’t see anything. The world around her was silent expect for the far-off storm, thunder rumbling in the distance and rain pounding the pavement. She was just about to tell herself that she had imagined the cry since she had creeped herself out and it was so close to Halloween. She turned away, reminding herself that she had to get home.

Then, she heard it again. 

It was a sharp mournful cry, shattering the silence of the stormy dark night. This time, she recognized the sound as that of an alley cat and sighed in relief. It wasn’t a monster or a criminal mugger, after all. She tightened her grip on her umbrella and set her mind to keep walking. She had to get home soon or else…

The cat’s yowl splintered the silence again, somehow so loud even with the smothering rataplan of the rain. Its voice was so mournful, painful, that it broke Amu’s heart. She knew in that moment that she wouldn’t be able to just walk away. Gripping her umbrella tightly, she turned back, walked the few feet back to the mouth of the alley, and crouched down in the shadows there.

“Here, kitty, kitty,” she called, extending her hand.

The cat yowled desperately, but did not emerge from the darkness.

“Come on. I won’t hurt you,” she encouraged.

Again, the cat cried out, but did not appear.

“What’s the matter? Are you stuck?” Amu asked.

The cat mewled mournfully, its voice echoing against the grimy bricks of the buildings nearby. 

Amu rummaged through her shoulder bag for the small flashlight she carried. She flicked it on, the beam playing off the falling raindrops, and cast the light down the alley. At first, she couldn’t make out anything besides garbage cans, dumpsters, and scattered trash. The light reflected on the puddles of gathered rainwater hauntingly. 

Then, she saw the cat or—more precisely—she saw the cat’s eyes.

They were bright blue, gleaming in the beam of her flashlight.

“Hi kitty,” Amu whispered, approaching the cornered animal.

The cat mewled mournfully and struggled against something Amu couldn’t make out. She moved closer, being careful of thugs and monsters. The cat was black, just like a Halloween decoration, with bright sapphire blue eyes and its rear legs were tangled in the electrical cord of a shattered lamp. Again, it yowled, pulling at its bonds.

Amu hushed it, reaching out slowly. The cat bristled, the hair on its back rising. It hissed and then clawed at her, its nails raking the back of her hand. She cried out, nearly falling backwards, but caught herself on the side of the dumpster. She whimpered in pain, watching drops of blood bead on the wound and roll off. She extended her hand beyond the safety of her umbrella, letting the rain wash the blood from her skin. The cat grew still, its eyes soft and sad and somehow so human. 

“I know you’re just scared,” Amu whispered. “I am too.”

She reached out to the cat again, hushing it as she moved. This time, the cat allowed her to free it from the electrical cord. It staggered gratefully away from her, limping badly. There was a large cut on its rear leg, probably from all its struggling against the wire. 

“See,” Amu whispered. “You’re okay. I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

The cat appeared to consider her warily and then approached her slowly, dragging its injured rear leg. Amu stretched out her hands and gently lifted the soaked shivering cat into her arms, cradling it against her chest. It licked the cuts on her hand tenderly and snuggled deeper into her arms. Amu smiled, petting the cat’s head gently. 

“Where’d you come from, little guy?” she asked softly.

The cat merely purred in response.

Her lips curved in a faint smile as she coddled the small animal. She gathered her flashlight and shoulder bag, tucking the umbrella under her arm, and hurried home. Glancing at her watch, she suddenly had a very bad feeling. It was late—really late. She should have been home by now. He was going to—

…

Upon arriving at the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, the rose-haired girl had put the cat in the bathroom and closed the door. Now, the cat was sitting on the vanity, his ears perked and his eyes bright. He could hear shouting, weeping, something breaking, more shouting, and finally silence. He listened to the sounds of the girl who had rescued him weeping and heavy footsteps followed by something or someone being dragged.

The knob turned and the cat bristled, hissing. The girl was tossed into the bathroom, crumpled on her hands and knees, by her boyfriend. Her lip was split and bleeding, her left eye swelling and red-rimmed, and her face was streaked with makeup and tears. The cat snarled, baring its teeth at the strange man. 

Her boyfriend sneered at them both. “Get rid of that cat, Amu,” he growled.

She didn’t protest, merely sobbed in response.

He slammed the door on them both.

After a long moment, the cat rubbing against her side, Amu pulled herself to her feet. She gathered the cat up in her arms, stroking and cuddling him. Then, she set him down on the vanity, stripped out of her clothes, and moved to get into the shower. 

From the corner of her eye, reflected in the mirror where the cat’s reflection should have been, she thought she saw a beautiful boy sitting there instead. He was pale, naked, with bright blue eyes and a long hideous gash running down his thigh. But when she looked again, it was merely the reflection of a black cat. 

Maybe all the blows to her head had finally gotten to her.

She shrugged it off, stepping beneath the warm spray of water. Whimpering in pain as the heat and pressure of the water dug into her countless wounds, she washed her hair and the makeup from her face. She winced when she studied her own body. She knew she shouldn’t be with him anymore, but… she didn’t know how to get away. Her boyfriend had told her so many times that if she left him, he would follow her. He would find her and kill her.

And she believed him.

Tears leaked from her golden eyes, rolling down her face, and she sobbed. Amu hugged herself tightly, trembling as she cried. Slowly, the pain and exhaustion working its way through her body, she slid to her knees at the bottom of the tub. The water cascaded down on her just like the rain and she wished it would just wash her away.

“I wish… he didn’t exist,” she whispered through her tears. “I wish… I wish he was dead.”

On the other side of the shower curtain, the cat mewled softly.

…

After a long while, Amu scraped herself out of the bottom of the shower. Her body didn’t hurt any less, but the crying had exhausted her. The cat was waiting on the vanity, blue eyes bright, and meowed at her when she emerged. She petted his head, wrapping her nudity tightly in a towel. Then, she opened the door and peeked out. 

The apartment was silent and dark. Hesitantly, she called her boyfriend’s name, but there was no answer. She let out a sigh of relief. He must have left, going out to the bars like he did every night. He would come home later, smelling of rum and cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. But that was alright with Amu so long as he wasn’t here hurting her.

She gathered the injured cat up in one arm and her dirty clothes in the other, carrying both to her bedroom. She set the cat gently on the bed and threw the clothes into the hamper. She let the towel drop, hanging on the hook on the back of her door, and moved to pull on her pajamas. The cat watched her every move.

Amu petted him again. “Hey kitty,” she whispered. “Just one second and I’ll be back.”

She padded into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk and almost as an afterthought, pouring a small dish of it for the cat. He was probably hungry, but she didn’t have any cat food on hand. She peeked in the fridge, but it was empty save for beer. That was all he spent their money on, but at least the cat wouldn’t go hungry even if she did. She sighed heavily and closed the door, walking slowly back to her bedroom in the dark.

The cat was waiting there, patient, watchful, those uncanny human-like eyes just gazing at her.

She set down the saucer for him. “Sorry,” she murmured, petting his back as he went to drink. “I don’t have any cat food.”

The cat purred, nuzzling into her lap after he had finished. 

Amu smiled, cradling the cat against her breasts, and lay down on her bed, tucking them both beneath the covers. The cat nestled closer, purring as she scratched behind his ears and stroked his lean body. But, as the night is always apt to do to people in trouble, the darkness pressed down on Amu’s heart, smothering her. Though she thought she had cried herself out in the shower, her eyes burned with fresh tears. She hugged the cat and sobbed desperately, even as the cat tried to comfort her, but she could not be soothed. 

Again, she whispered, “I wish I could just get away from him. I wish he was dead!”

The black cat meowed mournfully, nuzzling her cheek as if to tell her something, but Amu didn’t understand.

Then, finally exhausted, she closed her raw tired eyes and fell deeply asleep… or so she thought because what happened afterwards seemed like it should have been only a strange and wonderful dream. The mattress dipped beside her. Amu groaned, rolling over.

Fingertips touched her face lightly.

Her first thought was of him. Was her boyfriend home? And how drunk was he?

She jolted up in bed, a scream trapped in her throat, but then she found herself unable to scream. All the breath was sucked from her lungs and she merely sat there, stunned. 

Seated beside her on the bed where the black cat should have been was a beautiful young man, naked and softly smiling. His skin was the color of pale cream, his hair like rich onyx and shiny, and the gash down his thigh looked painful and raw. His eyes were bright blue, just like the cat’s, but where the eyes in the cat’s face had seemed somehow human-like to Amu, the eyes in this boy’s face were somehow rather animal-like. If those eyes hadn’t convinced her that the boy before her was the cat she had saved in the alley, the sight of his ears and tail would have convinced her. Where the moonlight lay across him, his shadow was that of a simple cat, not a human at all.

“W-what’s going on…?” Amu whispered.

He merely smiled mysteriously and reached out to touch her, tucking some rose-red tresses behind her ear. “Is that really what you want?” he murmured.

Amu stared at him, her heart pounding. “W-what?”

“Is that your wish?” His cat-like ears perked forward, listening to her alone. “To be free of the man who hurts you?”

“Is this a dream?” she whispered.

He smiled again, his teeth strangely sharp and a little frightening. Amu had always been afraid of monsters and she would have screamed at that moment because he looked just like a predator, a great tiger, hiding behind the façade of a beautiful human boy, but… she wasn’t afraid. Those eyes of his… they were so honest, so trusting, so lovely. The fears all left her.

“Maybe,” he said softly, stroking his fingertips over her face. His thumb lingered at the corner of her lips. “Tell me. Is this what you wish for?”

She nodded slowly, captivated.

“You wish to be free of him?” he asked.

Again, she nodded.

“You wish him dead?”

She hesitated. 

The boy’s hand wandered from her face to her shoulder, pulling her so close that she could smell his skin. His hand ran down her back and she felt the pain of her wounds flair and burn through her. She gasped out in agony, clinging to the contours of his naked chest as she sobbed. Fresh tears burned in her golden eyes.

“Is this your wish?” he whispered into her hair, holding her gently. 

Amu nodded, gasping out, “Yes. I want him gone.”

His fingers slipped under her chin, lifting her face so he could look into her tear-filled eyes. “I will,” he whispered, “grant that wish.” 

Then, he kissed her tenderly. His lips were like velvet, warm and oh-so soft, and his kiss was gentle. Amu gasped in pleasure, her fingers scraping his naked chest as she clung to him. His tongue was rough, cat-like, when it touched the seam of her lips and begged entrance. She welcomed him, kissing him deeper and harder. For a long while, they clung to each other, kissing with unbridled passion. Then, he gently broke the contact and looked into her eyes again.

“Will you grant me a wish, my princess?” he whispered. “Even if I’m not the prince-type?”

She stared at him, her heart pounding. “Anything…”

He smiled again, but did not speak.

When the boy lowered his face to Amu’s again, she eagerly lifted her chin to kiss him. He cradled her close, pushing her down gently against the pillows without ever breaking their contact. Amu ran her hands down his naked back, shivering as she felt the texture of his skin. His body was so soft and lean, just like that of a cat. His lips strayed to her throat, kissing the hollow there gently before lightly unfastening the buttons of her pajama top. The fabric fell open, the cool night air kissing her bare skin. 

His mouth followed the path he had bared, feathering butterfly kisses all over her pale and bruised skin. He pressed a kiss into the valley of her breasts, feeling her heartbeat beneath his lips. He cupped her small breasts gingerly and then pressed soft kisses to her nipples until she felt that she would melt. There was a fire burning at the core of her, wetness gathering. She felt the excitement in his naked body where the length of his was pressed against her side.

He tugged off her pajama pants and panties, but didn’t immediately advance towards what he wanted. Instead, for a long moment, he held her closer. Their naked skin melted and became one. Amu sighed in bliss, her fingertips lightly tracing the lean muscles of his bare chest. He held her close, cuddled against her, ignoring both her desire and his own want. He merely touched her, treasured her, in a way that she never had been before. 

This… this must be what love felt like.

Then, he finished with this long moment of aching tenderness. Amu parted her legs, welcoming him between them easily, and wrapping her arms around his back. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply again. Like a flower, he spread her petals open and pressed at her entrance, her nectar making it easy for him to slide inside her. Amu moaned softly, arching her back, as she felt him fill her with warmth and love. He kissed her lips lightly, then deeper, and finally slid his tongue in.

Amu clung to him as he began to move, gasping softly in pleasure. He whispered to her the entire time they made love, speaking to her words of poetry and beauty from an earlier century. Then, as the pleasure became too much even for him, he merely told her of her splendor. She gasped, wishing she knew what his name was so she could speak it, but she didn’t dare break the moment to ask. She had a feeling that this was something magical, something she could not speak of, even to herself.

In a time that seemed much to short, he groaned softly and she felt heat filling her insides. She wondered for a moment if she would become pregnant, but he kissed her lips gently and assured her otherwise. As before, naked and tender, he cradled her nude form against his side. He petted and stroked her throbbing core, teasing her pearl, until she found her own pleasurable release. Then, one final time, he kissed her again, their tongues dancing.

He rose from the bed, naked and glorious, and moved to the window. He limped, the cut on his leg hideous and somehow still beautiful.

“Wait!” Amu gasped, lurching up.

He paused, looking back at her with those blue eyes of his. “Yes?”

“Who are you?” she whispered.

He merely smiled at her. 

Then, he was gone from the window as if he had never existed. In his place, he left only one sign that it hadn’t been merely a dream. Lying there was a blue ribbon with a small silver bell attached to it, almost like a cat’s collar would be. Amu cradled it in her hands, staring out at the moonlit city beyond her window.

…

The car’s headlights shone through the trees as it turned the corner through the dense forest. Raindrops shimmered on the road, on the trees, in the ditch at the side of the road. The moonlight cast dark shadows and shapes.

The cat was waiting at the side of the road, considering if this was the right choice. Wish-fulfilling cats had only three lives and they could grant wishes at a cost of one of their own lives. This would be this third and final life, his final wish to grant. And yet… he wanted to help this girl… even if it meant he would cease to exist. He wouldn’t even be a memory because once he granted a human a wish… they even forgot who granted it. And yet…

He wanted to help her.

He wanted her to be happy. 

Amu’s boyfriend was driving home from the bar, a little buzzed but not yet plowed. He was singing along with the radio, loudly and very off-key, but it didn’t matter. He drove through the night, calm and relaxed, until he reached the forest that he had to drive through to get to his favorite cat-house.

Standing in the middle of the road was some kind of monster. Pale with bright blue eyes, a young man stood there. His hands and feet were claws and his mouth opened to reveal deadly sharp teeth and long fangs. He let out an unearthly shriek, a sound of countless cats wailing.

He cursed loudly, slamming on the brakes, hoping not to come any closer to this creature. The car fishtailed, spinning out wildly, and careened further towards the monster. He screamed in panic as the car tore through the creature, veered into the ditch, and finally finished its slide by crashing into a large tree. Amu’s boyfriend was drunk, not wearing his seatbelt, and was killed on impact.

In the road, the cat-creature diminished. First, the monster shrank into that of merely a young man with cat-like traits and then further into a simple black cat and finally vanished into nothing at all. 

Amu was woken by the police the next morning and given the terrible news, but she did not remember wishing for her boyfriend’s death. Even so, she felt a sense of relief and oddly, gratitude. She smiled, cleaned out the house of all traces of him, and moved on with her life. 

Just as she had wished.

X X X

This came out a little sadder than I intended, but I still think it’s sweet and romantic.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	2. The Fifth Egg?

**Summary:** After Amu gets a gift she doesn’t want, she tries to return it.

X X X

Amu shifted, her lips parting with a gasp of breath, but her lover didn’t allow her a respite to catch her breath. Eagerly, he pulled her closer against his chest, hands tangling in her pale tresses and tipping her head back to grant himself better access to her mouth. Amu gasped again, her pulse pounding. His lips were so experienced, delving into her, devouring her, but it felt oh-so good. She suddenly wondered how many people he had kissed before her. 

His kisses changed, devolving into something more awkward and inexperienced, as if he had read her mind. Amu, though, having gleaned experience from his earlier kiss, soon found herself taking over. She was the experienced one. She was in the lead. And she liked it, so he let her take control. She clutched his shoulders, pulling herself out from beneath him and pushing him back slightly. Kneeling to face each other on the bed, she was the aggressor. 

He allowed her this control for what felt like an eternity until she was giddy with her own power. Then, like the King he was, he took the control back from her. She felt the wall against her back, her head pressing into it as his mouth slipped from hers to the sensitive skin of her neck. She nearly moaned as he nibbled the sensitive skin of her collarbone and throat, but couldn’t help thinking… ‘Why don’t you tease my ears? They’re my weakness. It’ll feel so good…’ 

The moment that thought crossed her mind, something strange happened. She could still feel his lips on her collarbone, suckling lightly, but the wall behind her grew warm and pliant. Large hands coiled around her hips, pulling her close back against a new chest. Then, she felt hot lips at her ear, drawing her lobe into his mouth with intensity only age and experience could bring. She moaned in earnest, her buttocks grinding back against his body. 

She felt him then, strong and full, against her back. Against her front, she could still feel soft lips, curiously exploring her bared flesh in tender kisses. The king still lavished her body with attention and pleasure, tormenting some distant part of her mind that argued that she felt two very different sets of lips and hands on her body. She recognized them both and that was what troubled her. Why was she feeling like this? Torn between two very different people, two very different touches and feelings? 

The light touch, soft and sensitive, but not exactly where she wanted it—she knew that was Tadase-kun, her crush. 

The firmer one, teasing her, tormenting her every weakness and lighting her body on fire—that was Ikuto, her… friend. 

Not for the first time, she wondered why Ikuto was Ikuto to her while Tadase-kun was still… Tadase-kun. 

She pulled away from them, lifting her arms to shield her naked breasts. They were both kneeling there on her bed with her, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Tadase, his pale blonde hair gleaming, looked as cute and friendly as always, smiling at her. Ikuto, a bruise marking the side of his throat and disappearing beneath his shirt, looked at her with bright but unreadable sapphire eyes. They both stared at her, seeming to wait for something, for her to make a decision. 

Amu hesitated, glancing from one to the other, unable to decide. 

Tadase was so cute, so kind, so loyal, and so charming. He was the princely-type, the kind of guy every girl dreamed about dating and eventually marrying. After all, what more could anyone ask for? He was so handsome and unbearably sweet and adorable. His only flaw was that he was prone to bursts of wanting to take over the world and maniacal laughter, but who didn’t have those moments? No one was perfect, after all. 

Ikuto was… He was simply Ikuto. 

“I…” Amu whispered, staring at them helplessly. 

They each reached out for her again, drawing her into their arms. She was captured between them, facing Tadase with Ikuto’s lean form pressing against her naked back. They caressed her, kissing her, but she knew who felt better. Her body knew who she wanted, who she loved on a dark primal level, but her mind wouldn’t admit it. Even as a moan crawled from her throat, his lips at the lobe of her ear, she still just couldn’t admit it. 

The sound woke Amu with a start and she lurched up in bed, panting. It took her a long moment to realize that the sound—the moaning that had woken her—had come from her own lips. She groaned, flushing with embarrassment, and flopped back against her pillow. 

For a long moment, she just lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about her dream. Soon, sunlight peeked through her curtains, shining across her face. With another deep sigh, she sat up and threw back the covers, moving to get out of bed. 

Something rolled across the sheets… 

Amu’s gaze flew to the unknown object and stared at in shock. (Well, with significantly less shock than she had felt the first two times she found brightly-colored eggs in her bed. This time, she did not rush off for a medical dictionary to find out if human’s laid eggs.) But she was still shocked nonetheless. 

What other person had five would-be-selves? 

She grabbed the egg, marveling at the warmth of it, and studied it. It was patterned with golden crowns and blue-black cats and red hearts against a pale pink background. In light of her recent dream, unable to decide between Tadase-kun and Ikuto, and the pattern of the egg, she had no doubts what would-be-self lurked within this egg. 

“No!” she shouted at the new egg. “I don’t need another one! I don’t want another one! Go away! I can decide for myself!” 

The egg vibrated eagerly in her hands. 

With a shriek, Amu dropped it on the bed and glared at it. 

There was some movement from the basket where her other four Guardian Characters were sleeping. One by one, they woke and flew over to her, inspecting the egg. But, before any of them could ask about it, Amu barked at them. Grabbing two in each hand, she opened her bedroom door and threw them out. Ami, who had been about to eagerly pounce on her big sister, instead happily grabbed the Great Characters and went running downstairs, laughing. 

Amu slammed her bedroom door on the sight and let out a sound of frustration. At least with Ami downstairs shrieking and laughing as she played with her ‘imaginary friends,’ Amu’s parents wouldn’t be able to hear any sound Amu made. Therefore, they wouldn’t be compelled to check on her. She stalked her way back over the new egg and stared down at it, glowering. She did not want another egg. As far as she was concerned, three would-be-selves were two too many. And since Dia’s birth, she now had three too many. 

What she wouldn’t give to be like Tadase-kun or Ikuto with only one character! 

She sat down on her bed beside the new egg and groaned, running a hand through her hair. Then, a strange idea struck her as her eyes slid sidelong towards the egg. If this egg was a present, she would simply return it to the store and get something she actually wanted—something she practiced with her Papa’s presents at every Christmas and birthday. And, for all intents and purposes, she knew where the Guardian Eggs came from. Maybe she could just… return it? 

Hell, it was worth a try. 

Amu quickly crossed her room and locked her bedroom door. She didn’t think her parents were going to check on her with Ami keeping them busy downstairs, but she didn’t want to risk it. She pulled the curtains, but they stuck to the rod and wouldn’t meet at the center. Frustrated, she just let them hang open a few inches. No one would be spying on her on her balcony anyway. Then, she hurried back to her unmade bed. The new egg was lying right where she had left it, patient, taunting her. 

Amu glanced at the door and the curtains of her balcony one more time. Then, she stripped out of her pajamas and tossed them over the foot of her bed. Naked, she crouched on her bed, glaring at the egg. She picked up the warm, slightly-vibrating thing and held it in her hands for a moment. It was a little large, but if this was where it came from, then by god it was going back. 

She slipped the egg between her legs, brushing the folds of her sex that were still soaked from her erotic dream. She shivered at the feeling of pleasure that washed through her. For a moment, her mind emptied of what she was planning on doing. She rubbed the egg against herself, moaning softly. Her hips ground down to meet her hand and the egg seemed to hum with just as much pleasure as her young body felt. She found a place that made her want to cry out and just kept pressing against it, over and over until she thought she would melt. 

Suddenly, she whispered, “Ah, Tadase-kun…” just to see what it sounded like. 

With a start, blushing guiltily, she realized that she had completely forgot that she was supposed to be returning the new egg from whence it came. 

Besides, whispering Tadase-kun’s name in such a context… while she was touching herself… it just felt wrong! 

Shifting the egg, she pressed the smaller top against her opening and tried to press it into herself. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant as her core was spread open. Then, there was a twinge of pain and the egg would go no further. She realized it was just too big to fit inside her, but… it felt so good. Maybe her mind could just ignore the fact that her plan to return this new egg had failed for just a little while longer. She moaned softly, rocking her hips against the smooth curvature of the egg. 

The fingers of her other hand slid down to join the egg at her core, under the guise that maybe if she just stretched herself a little more, it would fit inside her. Then, she could be rid of the new and unwanted egg. She pushed a finger into her own wet heat, stroking her walls experimentally. She felt her muscles clench and squeeze, sucking her finger in deeper, and she added a second with a moan. She threw her head back, pale hair flowing over her shoulders. Her small breasts quivered, bouncing as her body rocked against her fingers while the vibrating egg was rubbed against her sensitive pearl. 

This time, telling herself she was merely experimenting before she sent the egg back, she gasped out, “I-Ikuto, ah…” 

“What are you doing?” his voice rang out. 

Amu let out a shriek of surprise, her heavy-lidded eyes snapping open. She had been so lost in her rapture that she hadn’t even heard her balcony doors slide open. First, she kicked herself for not being observant and not locking the doors ahead of time. Then, when she noticed Ikuto’s lifted brow, she became aware of her nudity and kicked herself further. With another shriek of surprise, she hurled herself behind the protective barrier of the mattress and onto the floor, pulling the sheets down with her. 

“You!” she shouted at Ikuto, accusatory. “What are you doing here?” 

She suddenly noticed that he was holding the new egg in his hand and vaguely remembered it flying from her hand as she dove from his line of sight to hide her nudity. With those catlike reflexes of his, he must have caught it because he hadn’t moved from his position by the doors. He scrutinized the egg in his hand, observing the pattern on it and the way it vibrated in his hand. Then, he took a small remote from his pocket and flicked the switch into the ‘off’ position. The humming egg fell silent. 

“Well,” he remarked, sliding her a grin. “I see you found my present early.” 

Amu stared at him, too stunned to speak. Finally, she choked out, “P-present?” 

Ikuto’s grin only widened as he lifted the egg towards his face. “Yup, present. Tell me, Amu, did you enjoy it?” Then, sensuously teasing her, his tongue snaked out and delicately licked the soaked surface of the egg. He made a soft pleased sound in his throat. “Delicious.” 

Amu’s face flamed with color. “I thought that was… a new egg!” 

Ikuto’s grin looked wide enough to split his face in two. “And what were you trying to do with it?” 

“Return it!” Amu tried to shout, but her voice came out an embarrassed whisper. 

Ikuto chuckled and toed off his shoes, clearly enjoying himself and this entire situation. (But Amu was wondering what had possessed him to give her a vibrating egg in the first place!) Still holding the egg with one hand, he approached Amu where she had hidden herself behind the bed, wrapped in the sheets. 

“Don’t come any closer to me!” she snapped at him, pulling the sheets up higher to shelter her body. “You perverted cat-eared cosplay guy!” 

But no one had ever accused Ikuto of being a good listener. He continued to approach her and grasped the end of the sheet she had snarled herself up in. Tugging persistently, he managed to peel it from her slippery fingers until she was curled up naked between him and the bed on the floor. Amu pulled her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and did her best to hide from him. 

“G-Get away!” she sputtered out, her cheeks growing redder and redder as Ikuto drew closer to her. 

He crouched down, his cheeky grinning lips mere inches from her own. “Oh, Amu,” he purred. “You don’t really think I’m going to leave you here by yourself. You look like you need some help. Do you want me to help you, Amu?” 

Another protest died on Amu’s lips as his warm breath tickled her face. His breath smelled sweet, like chocolate, and the scent of his skin wrapped around her. She could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves. All this, coupled with her heated body, made her desperately want to just lean into him and make at least half of last night’s dream a reality. For a moment, she thought she had managed to resist that urge, but the next thing she knew, she could taste the chocolate of his mouth. 

Ikuto didn’t even seem startled by her sudden advancement. His arms coiled around her naked shoulders, pulling her closer, and his hot tongue touched the seam of her lips. Amu gasped, a soft moan escaping, and her lips parted beneath his easily. Immediately, his tongue delved into her, touching just behind her front teeth. She moaned, her fingers knotting in his black shirt. She crawled forward, positioning herself in his lap, still eagerly kissing him. 

Then, she felt the slickness of the vibrating egg pressed between her thighs. This time, the vibration was enough to melt her body, not just the faint heat she had felt before, and Ikuto knew exactly where to press it. She broke the kiss, crying out in pleasure and shuddering in his arms. One hand fisted in his shirt, the other raced down to clutch his wrist as he rubbed the egg against her core. She tipped her head back, exposing her throat, and Ikuto wasted no time pressing his lips to her flesh. 

He pressed the egg against her with his palm, his fingers sliding around it and nudging her opening. She rocked her hips down against his long fingers and he obliged what she wanted so desperately. The feeling of his fingers inside her body was amazing, stretching her and reaching a part of her that she could never reach by herself. He stroked her walls, teasing a place that made her eyes want to roll back in her skull. She arched against him, a little whimper escaping her mouth. 

Then, he removed his fingers and she nearly moaned at the loss of him, but it only lasted a moment. The small end of the egg was pressed to her opening and this time, she was wet and eager enough to allow it inside. It stretched and spread her open wider than her own fingers ever had before. She whimpered, her fingers digging into Ikuto’s shoulders, and he hooked his fingers beneath her chin, guiding her eyes up to meet his. 

“Does it hurt, Amu?” he whispered, kissing her lips lightly. “Is it too big?” 

She wanted to speak, to act like a rational person and ask him to take it out, but her body was on an entirely different page from her mind. Instead of doing anything to protest, she instead rocked her hips against the light pressure of his hand. Ikuto grinned against her mouth and pressed the ball of his thumb over her clit, stroking and rolling the little pearl beneath the rough callus of his fingertip. She shuddered in his arms, moaning and writhing against his chest. 

She tried to gasp out his name, but the breath didn’t reach her mouth. She clung to him, her entire body trembling like a leaf caught in a hurricane. Ikuto lowered his mouth to her small chest, nipping lightly at her nipples with his teeth. She whimpered, convulsing in his arms, and panted as he stroked her. He pulled the vibrating egg’s remote from the pocket of his trousers, showed her the remote with a cheeky smile, and then turned the vibration up as high as it would go. 

Amu screamed as her orgasm rocked through her small body. Her muscles clenched around the smooth egg, squeezing it out of her body with a wet pop, and she collapsed against Ikuto. His tongue traced the shell of her ear, prying a shiver of delight from her. His breath was so hot, his tongue was so warm, and her ears were her weak point—just as he had always known. She melted in his lap, breathing hard against the soft skin of his throat. 

Ikuto chuckled. “Do you like my present?” 

“Yes,” she breathed out. “Get me another one.” 

Ikuto smirked as he kissed her, his tongue snaking past her teeth easily. Even with her birthday just around the corner, there was no chance she would like any of her friends’ presents more than the gift Ikuto had just given her—not even Tadase stood a chance.

X X X

I started this one a long time ago after stumbling across a short comic in the dark recesses of the internet, but I got about halfway through and somehow managed to forget what I was doing with it. Then, I found it in the dark pit of my computer’s lost files and decided I may as well finish it while I had a little time. 

Questions, comments, concerns? 

Review!


End file.
